


Pinup Calendar December: Thor - Yuletide

by Cheermione



Series: Art Party Pin-Up Calendar Entries [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Long-Haired Thor, Yuletide, but he does have Stormbreaker, doing viking things, viking!thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheermione/pseuds/Cheermione
Summary: Viking!Thor doing viking things. Like man-spreading on his throne.Made for the Marvel Art Party Discord Server Pin-Up Calendar, Chapter 1 contains the complete December 2020 and 2021 calendar pages, and Chapter 2 contains the bare artwork.This is just one of over 40 artworks created, by 20+ artists. Click on the collection to check out all the other months, from July 2020 to Dec 2021, and download your favourites to put together your own printable calendar.
Series: Art Party Pin-Up Calendar Entries [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805437
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23
Collections: Marvel Pinup Calendar 2020-2021





	1. December calendar pages: Thor Odinson celebrating Yule

**Author's Note:**

> I was so happy to be a part of helping this Pin Up Calendar come to life. Creating art for it and helping out with this event as part of the crew. Thanks so much to the mods, other crew-members and creators of this calendar! It's been a wild ride <3

December 2020 calendar page:

December 2021 calendar page:


	2. Bare Artwork: Thor celebrating Yule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bare artwork without the added calendar template.

Thor doing his Yuletide thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each calendar page in the collection is available at high-res for printing (A4 or Letter size), so go ahead and pick your faves to make up your own 18-month calendar! (Personal use only)
> 
> Each month had multiple art options, and more arts are being added daily through to the beg of July.
> 
> ✨
> 
> A reminder that these calendar works are for personal use only and not for resale nor profit.
> 
> Please do not repost any of these works to other sites.


End file.
